


Someone To Watch Over Me

by malintatherian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is a nerd, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Angst, Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Alphys, Suicide Attempt, Undyne is also a HUGE NERD, Violent Undyne is Violent, slight au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malintatherian/pseuds/malintatherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Alphys and Undyne's history and relationship: how they met, and what they mean to each other.</p><p>Inspired by the song by the same name!</p><p>Requested by several lovely followers, love you all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When We Were Young

            Undyne might’ve been the tough captain of the Royal Guard, but even she had a soft spot for a few things: tea, anime, playing the piano, and Alphys. The tall, buff fish lady dug through a box of sheet music that she had collected at the dump, and pulled out her favorite song, “Someone To Watch Over Me”. She heard a knock at the door, and gently placed the sheet music back where she picked it up.

 

 

* * *

 

            _Undyne was digging through a large pile of trash in Waterfall. It was hard to find paper goods that weren’t completely ruined. Sometimes when she trained with Asgore, he let her play his piano, and she wanted something she could practice and play for him. It was nice to have him as a mentor, he was such a big softy, but had a strong sense of balance. He was a wonderful combat trainer…but also a great father-figure._

_Undyne heard some voices wading through the water across the chamber, and she jumped behind a large pile she had been sorting through, and heard the voices get closer._

_“I thought I heard something over there, did you see anything, Bratty?”_

_“I didn’t, Catty…Alphys? Did you? You’re closer than we are…”_

_Undyne was frozen in place when she heard someone getting closer, and then looked over her right shoulder where the noise stopped. There was a yellow, lizard-like monster looked at her, stunned. The monster adjusted their black, thick-framed glasses, and raised their claw-like hands out towards Undyne. The monster noticed Undyne’s fear, and held a pointer-finger up to their mouth and motioned for Undyne to crouch down with them._

_“I’m…I’m Alphys.” The yellow monster girl said quietly. “I think I’ve s-seen you here before, but I r-ran away ‘cuz I was scared.”_

_Undyne looked over, still a bit startled. “I don’t come here a lot…I’m usually training with King Asgore!” she said, trying to sound impressive. The boasting worked, and the yellow lizard’s mouth dropped open._

_“Woah! That’s s-s-so… COOL!” Alphys squealed, keeping her voice below a whisper. “You’re like a cool, bad-ass warrior p-princess! L-Like in the show I watch!”_

_Undyne winked and flexed her biceps a little. “The name is Undyne! You seem really cool!”_

_“ALPHYS? ARE YOU OKAY?” One of the voices from before called over._

_“I…dang…I gotta go, but, d-do you wanna meet up here t-tomorrow?” Alphys asked, rubbing her hands together._

_“You bet!” Undyne replied, revealing her teeth in a bright grin._

_“Same time t-tomorrow then…oh!” Alphys looked at some of the soggy pieces of sheet music that Undyne was holding, and pulled something out of her bag. “I k-kept this when I found it since it’s in really g-g-good shape…” Alphys’s cheeks blushed a deep red color, and she innocently shoved the plastic wrapped booklet toward Undyne before running off._

_Undyne peeked over the top of the garbage as her new friend met up with the other two girls. She looked down and tugged the papers out of the plastic slip cover, and slipped through the pages. She tried to sight-sing a little bit of the melody; it instantly became her favorite song._

* * *

 

“H-hi, Undyne! I brought over some Revolutionary Girl Utena, we haven’t watched this one in years!”

“HECK YEA! LET’S DO IT!”

Undyne poured some hot tea into two mugs, smelling the sweet, flowery tea start to infuse. She set down the mugs as Alphys put the disc into the small DVD player, and Undyne noticed something solemn in her friend’s face.

“H-hey, Alphy, you all right?”

Alphys looked up, startled, and dropped the case for the show they were about to watch. “Ummm, k-kinda! I mean, yeah! Just nervous about tomorrow…”

Undyne expression softened, “Hey…I can’t think of anyone else with as brilliant of an idea as yours! All of those year working with the old royal scientist? Asgore has GOT to pick you to succeed the title!

“I’m just…w-worried…” Alphys said, staring at the tea.

“WHY?” Undyne asked sharply, which caused Alphys to jump a little.

“I…j-just don’t want other m-monsters to think it’s because we’re friends…ya know? You’ve always been s-super close with Asgore, and head of the R-R-Royal Guard, and I’m just…”

“WHO SAID THAT?!” I’LL BEAT THEM INTO THE GROUND!”

  
            “But what if they’re right?”

Undyne’s rage settled, and she stared at her dearest friend. “Alphys, you’re the smartest monster in the whole _fucking_ Underground, and anyone who thinks otherwise doesn’t know what they are talking about.”

Alphys rubbed her snout-like nose, and then her eyes. She let a little sob escape her lips before Undyne gripped her tightly by the shoulders. “You are, Alphys. Who told you that others thought that?”

“No one…I just tho-”

Undyne heaved a sigh, and then looked down as she held Alphys’s hands. At the edges of the long sleeves, she noticed some scribbles and scratches, and reached a hand out to lift the sleeve, but the arm’s owner pulled it back down. Undyne flinched back, squinting her eyes into Alphys’s face.

“Let’s just…let’s just watch the show…”

 

* * *

 

 

_Undyne and Alphys had met up at the garbage dump a few times. Alphys tried to explain science stuff and let Undyne borrow some manga books, and Undyne showed up some fancy spear flips and attack combos she had been learning from Asgore._

_“Have you played that song I gave you yet?” Alphys asked as she handed Undyne a cookie._

_“A little bit, I can only practice when I’m at Asgore’s and I’m not training...”_

_“I’d really like to hear it s-sometime…especially b-before tomorrow night…”_

_“What’s tomorrow night?” Undyne asked, and noticed Alphys’s face become a little pale, like she had said some private secret._

_“It’s…uhhhh….nothing.”_

* * *

 

“ALPHYS?! What do you mean you knew there was another human that had fallen?! WHY DIDN”T YOU TELL ME?” Undyne screamed over the phone.

“They’re j-just a k-k-kid, Undyne, p-please…” Alphys stuttered shakily over the phone.

“THEY ARE OUR TICKET TO FREEDOM! WE CAN ESCAPE THE UNDERGROUND!” Undyne scoffed and she hurled a spear at her couch, and then rushed to her closet to get on her armor.

“P-please, Undyne, all we need is the determination from their soul, if we can peacefully get them to the lab…”

“NO!” Undyne said forcefully. “We can’t let this slip past up, Alphy.” She clicked the phone to go to speakerphone as she started to strap on her heavy metal boots. “I should’ve known Papyrus would hide this from me, he is such a fucking softy…UGH! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!”

The phone was dead silent while Undyne finished clasping her heavy armor. “I’m going after them, Alphys.” Undyne ended the call before Alphys could even protest.

 

 

* * *

 

_The next afternoon, Undyne was waiting outside of Asgore’s castle. He told her to invite her new friend over for tea…but Alphys was really late._

_“Perhaps she is lost?” Asgore said, trying to comfort his young apprentice._

_Undyne rubbed her shoulders nervously, “Maybe…should I go look for her?” Asgore nodded and Undyne took off toward the city outside the castle._

_She roamed around the streets for a little while, and then noticed the two other girls that Alphys would hang out with sometimes. “Hey! Where’s Alphys?”_

_The two of them giggled, and then the taller one replied. “She said she went to Hotland, are you two going on a date?”_

_Undyne scowled and pushed the other girl down out of frustration. “I don’t have time for this!” She ran off toward Hotland…she hated it there, but she had to know why Alphys didn’t come._

_Undyne paced herself, trying not to overheat. Sometimes the steam vents would help, but she was still way too warm. She had only made the trip through Hotland a few times, but she remembered it well. After a little while, she thought she heard Alphys…talking to someone. A stranger. She got a little closer, and then hid behind a large boulder, and listening in on the conversation._

_“You d-don’t understand! No one unders-s-stands! Please, j-just leave me alone!”_

_A figure stood in front of Alphys…a human! Their arms were reached out towards the shaking yellow monster. The human wore a faded, dirty looking apron, and a frying pan was on the ground beside them. They took another step forward, and Alphys took another step towards the end of the ledge they were on, glancing down for a moment at the river of lava._

_“DON’T YOU HURT HER! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Undyne leapt out from behind the rock and pierced a spear through the human’s back. A shrill cry rang out before they collapsed, lying helpless on the ground. “Alphys, c’mon, let’s get out of here!”_

_“NO!” Alphys cried hysterically. Undyne furrowed her brows, and reached out to Alphys, only for her to flinch away._

_“I…I came here t-t-to jump off…”Alphys admitted quietly._

_Undyne stared, dumbfounded, and tried desperately not to falter despite the heat catching up to her. If it weren’t for the rush of adrenaline from attacking the human, she would’ve passed out by now. “But why?”_

_Alphys took a step away from the edge, and then  another, and then threw herself into Undyne’s embrace. “I’m sorry…I should’ve told you… my other friends think I’m weird and put me down a lot…and others think I’m wasting my time getting involved in science… I would’ve done this a while ago if I hadn’t met you but… I was too scared to meet up with you today.” She broke down crying, feeling Undyne stroke her scales tenderly. “That human saw me and was going to stop me…”_

_Undyne looked over, and saw a bright green glow coming from the human’s chest, just above where the tip of her spear was pointing out. Her mind became foggy as she felt Alphys’s crying get louder, and then fade completely_

* * *

 

Undyne was able to pull a few things out of the wreckage of her burning home, including the aging sheet music that hadn’t been touched in almost a year. She had been staying with the skeleton brothers for a little while, and she heard Papyrus answer his phone in the kitchen as he prepared some spaghetti. “HELLO! YES, SHE IS HERE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEAK WITH HER?”

Undyne looked up to see Papyrus walking over with his phone, and she put it up her face. “Ummm…hello?”

“Oh…oh my gosh! U-Undyne? Is that you? Oh god I was so worried when I heard your house burned down, are y-y-you ok?” It was Alphys, after their fight over the phone, Undyne never thought she was hear that sweet voice say her name again…

“Ummm.. mostly. I’m staying with Papyrus and Sans…I was able to save some stuff, but not much.” She said; Undyne was so relieved to hear Alphys’s voice.

“Oh g-gosh…you c-could’ve come here, I can-”

“No, it’s okay, anyway Hotland SUUUUUUUUCKS!” Undyne interrupted, trying to put on a more positive air.

“Okay…umm…I gotta go back to guiding the human through some of these puzzles. But…I…” there was a long pause. “I’m really glad you’re okay!” The phone clicked as the call ended on the other side.

Undyne leaned back against the couch and stared into empty space. “UNDYNE? WAS THAT THE GOOD DOCTOR ALPHYS?”

 

 

* * *

 

_Undyne rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She was on top of a soft bed and blankets, feeling much cooler than the scorching heat that caused her to pass out._

_“Ahhh, you’re awake, Undyne!” She sat up to see Asgore, wearing bifocal glasses and holding a very old book. Undyne sat up, and yawned sleepily, and then memories of what had happened flashed in her mind. “ALPHYS!”_

_“H-hi Undyne…” She turned to see a very sad looking Alphys sitting next to her._

_“This lovely young monster tells me that you rescued her from a scary human! Their soul was retrieved and is down below the castle.”Undyne did a double take between Asgore and Alphys. “For such an act of bravery, you will be officially inducted into the Royal Guard next week. I am very, very proud of you, Undyne.” Asgore rested one of his large hands on her shoulder, and she smiled._

_“Thanks, Asgore. I’ll do my best!” The king nodded, and proceeded to get up to leave Undyne and Alphys alone together._

_Alphys released a held breath, and Undyne met her gaze as soon as Asgore has left. “Did you…?”_

_The yellow monster nodded, “Yeah.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this is so short. Been super busy with schoolwork, gonna try and wrap it up this weekend)

_“I very proudly present Lieutenant Undyne of the Roya Guard. May you serve monster-kind proudly and absolutely with this honor.” Asgore stood up tall after placing a bright blue sash across Undyne’s shoulders. He smiled proudly at his protégée, and Undyne took a deep breath before turning and facing the small group in audience for her promotion. She fought the urge to smile brightly, to remain stoic at an event of such prestige._

_However, she couldn’t help but curl the edges of her lips when she saw Alphys clapping excitedly in the back of the crowd. Standing next to her was Gerson, a retired senior officer who referred Undyne to Asgore’s tutelage. Undyne stepped forward as the applause died down, and the other guard members began to roam about and gossip about news._

_Alphys came straight up to the fish-lady of the hour, and handed her a small wrapped gift. “I know I didn’t n-need to get you anything, but…”_

_Undyne smiled and tore the wrapping paper off of the small box, to reveal inside a small phone with a charm attached in the shape of a battle axe. “THANK YOU!!” Undyne squealed._

_“I c-customized it to have some cool g-games and stuff…I also put in my phone number, so you can c-call me anytime!” Alphys paused and rubbed her hands together nervously. “I meant to g-give it to you sooner…”_

_Undyne pulled the nervous yellow monster in for a quick hug. “It’s wonderful, Alphy.”_

_Asgore approached the two of them and bowed his head slightly. “Lieutenant, since you are familiar with the area of Waterfall, I am placing you there on active duty at the conclusion of the reception. A small area has been set aside for you to make a home for yourself.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, “I know you will make me very proud. You will make a fine captain one day…”_

_“Thank you, sir.”_

* * *

 

“WOWIE! UNDYNE, LOOK!” Papyrus called to Undyne from the living room; she was in the kitchen getting a bowl of Papyrus’s famous spaghetti. It was getting much better now that she was there to supervise his cooking more closely.

“What is it, Papyrus?” She asked, making her way to the couch.

On the screen was the human, in what appeared to be a strange, musical battle with Mettaton. “METTATON IS THE COOLEST!”

Undyne rolled her eyes, not wanting to put down Papyrus’s enthusiasm. The human child had gotten far through Hotland, it seemed. They looked pretty beaten up, though; the battle seemed to be going pretty rough for them. “Man, that little punk isn’t doing too well, huh?”

Sans arrived home, stomping snow off of his fuzzy slippers, and glared unhappily at the screen. “Aww, kiddo…hang in there.”

            “OH! UNDYNE! HOW IS YOUR LETTER COMING?”  Papyrus asked.

            Undyne’s faced blushed a deep magenta-purple, “Uhhhh….it’s…coming along…”

 

 

* * *

 

            _“Ohh, Alphys, DARLING, is this your friend’s house?” The metallic, vaguely sexual voice said loudly outside of Undyne’s door._

_“Y-yeah, Mettat-t-ton.”_

_Undyne opened the door and invited to two of them in. “Anyone want tea?”_

_“I’ll pass, daaaaarling.” The robot said, lounging on top of the piano. Undyne glared at him, disgusted. It had taken a lot of time to get that piano put together in her house after finding it in pieces at the garbage dump._

_“I’d l-love some, Undyne!” Alphys asked quietly._

_Undyne happily served the two of them tea, as they listened to Mettaton talk about his plans for his new television shows, after a little while he left, leaving Undyne and Alphys alone together. They watched a few episodes of anime, until Undyne noticed it had started getting late._

_“Want some tea for your walk home?” Undyne asked._

_“N-no, that’s okay.” Alphys shyly stood up to start heading out the door. “Ummm…hey Undyne? C-can I ask you..ummm…something?”_

_The host brought the cups to the sink and began rinsing them out, “Sure, what’s up?” she asked, her back toward Alphys._

_“Do you…umm… oh gee…uhhh…” Undyne turned around make eye contact, concerned about what the question could be. “Nevermind, I’ll t-text you! Goodnight!” Undyne peeked out the window as she watched Alphys leave, seeing her whisper something to herself._

_She sighed, and smiled, “Oh, Alphy…”_


End file.
